Death Song
|Speed2 = 17 |Armor2 = 16 |Firepower = 13 |Shot Limit2 = 8 |Venom2 = 0 |Jaw Strength2 = 10 |Stealth = 0 |Known Dragons = * Garff's Adoptive Father * Garffiljorg |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Death Song is a Mystery Class dragon that is featured in ''Dragons: Race to the Edge''. It is regarded as one of the deadliest and most beautiful species of dragon, and its is a close relative or possibly a subspecies of the Slithersong. Official Description Development The Death Song was first depicted in a sketch, where it released a straight and concentrated stream of what seems to be an orange substance. The substance appears to harden into a ball eventually, and the stream is encircled by three rings with particles suspended in them. This firepower was eventually scraped, and made way for the current amber blasts. Physical Appearance Egg The eggs of Death Songs in ''Rise of Berk are flamboyant oval-shaped eggs. They have a colorful purple core and a translucent white covering over it. They appear to have wavy, curved stripes on it and some spots, similar to some butterfly wings on the outer covering. Those in School of Dragons, however, are grey with wavy yellow stripes and spots. In Tone Death, the Death Song egg the Riders find looks like none of these, instead it resembles a Whispering Death egg. Hatchling to Adult The Death Song has a long, slender body. Its wings resemble that of a Thunderdrum. It has a tail that is very reminiscent of a Monstrous Nightmare. Its body resembles that of a Timberjack, as it is very thin. The Death Song has the striking and bright colors of blue, yellow and orange on both its wings and its tail. It has spikes that run along its back. Abilities Singing and Mimicking The Death Song uses a siren-like song to lure its prey to a remote island. The secret behind this amazing feat is the Death Song's extra cervical vertebrate. When the Death Song calls, its extra vertebrae expands into its frills, and its song is able to be projected to specific targets up to a mile away. Babies also have the ability to mimic sounds and songs, even those of humans. Hunting These are one of the possible best dragons for hunting prey as they use their siren-like song to lure their prey to trap their prey easily, as the prey is unable to break free. Firepower After striking its prey, the Death Song covers it in an amber-like substance which traps and preserves victims as it hardens into a stiff amber cocoon. This cocoon is so strong, and it is only penetrable by flames. Afterwards, the Death Song returns to finish its prey off. It does this by breaking the prey out of the amber and then eating them. ]] Consuming Death Songs are able to consume medium size dragons in under a few minutes, as shown when it supposedly devoured an entire Gronckle. Strength and Combat Considering their size, Death Songs have strong jaw muscles, as they have been shown to lift up medium sized dragons such as the Gronckle, which weighs over a few tons along with the extra weight of the hardened amber. They are also very powerful, as it was shown to be able to defeat a smaller Thunderdrum by swinging its tail to the mountain and was able to hold it down with no difficulties despite its heavy weight. Endurance and Stamina The endurance of Death Song is good enough to endure a Thunderdrum powerful roar, able to endure boulder at high speed and crash into a terrain wall and still able to fly high speed without any difficulties to chase its enemies such as the Thunderdrum and Toothless for long period of time. Garff, as a baby has shown that he is able to sustain strong injuries as he was still be able to try to sing to the adult Death Song after he was whipped very hardly by the Death Song's strong tail and smacked on a terrain wall. Speed and Agility Death Song have shown to be extremely fast dragon, though it's unclear that it didn't seem to be able to catch an average size Thunderdrum, though it's possible that small Thunderdrums that are the size of Thornadno are much faster then large sizes. It has been shown to be able to swing its tail around against its enemies, but has a lack of making quick turns when chasing at full speed. Immunity to Eels In School of Dragons, it is revealed that the Death Song can eat eels without getting sick, like the Typhoomerang. Behavior and Personality Death Songs are extremely solitary. This is most likely because of the fact that they will eat any dragon who gets too close to them, including their own kind. Their preferred prey is other dragons, but they aren't adverse to eating any unwary human who strays too close to their nests. Unlike most dragons, the Death Song will abandon its young not long after hatching. They are often hostile to young of their kind. But some Death Songs are willing to adopt and care for young Death Songs, provided they can sing a song they like. Weaknesses The best chance to defeat this dragon is to ride a Thunderdrum, which is mostly immune to the Death Song's song. This is because a Thunderdrum's hearing is so poor that they are unable to hear their lullaby. Death Songs also struggle with small spaces, as they can be affected by the echo of their own song. Training It's unknown if Death Songs can be trained but it proved to be possible with a baby Death Song, Garff, as he was mimicking the trainers, as songs are the main medium this species uses to communicate within its kind. As a baby Death Song, Garff was able to be calm from listening to the songs of the trainers as he can sing those songs by screeching. Garff has shown that singing can cause a bond with humans like a bond with Heather. Appearances ''Dragons: Race to the Edge'' Season 1 In "Imperfect Harmony", the gang stumbles upon an island and stay the night, only to wake up and find all their dragons missing. Only Toothless, due to his inability to fly, remains. He quickly leads the gang to a cove, where they find lot of dragons, including their own, trapped in amber. Soon they hear the Death Song's call and the Death Song emerges. It carefully picks up a dragon, devours it in seconds and returns, spitting amber at all of them. Only Hiccup gets away after Astrid saved him. He quickly finds help and trains a Thunderdrum, which is immune to its call. Together, they lure the Death Song away from the cove and promptly set fire to the amber with high friction and Monstrous Nightmare gel. The amber melts and the dragons are free. While the rest of the team help free the other dragons, Hiccup lures the Death Song into a cramp cavern and traps it there. Season 3 In "Tone Death", the riders rescue an egg from the Dragon Hunters. The egg hatches, and out emerges a baby Death Song, Garffiljorg. Though adorable, this dragon can't stop crying and spat amber on Chicken. Heather decides to sing to him, finally putting him at ease. Throughout the next day, the riders take turn to sing to him. However, their effort proved to be futile and they decide to bring it to Melody Island to be taken care of by other Death Songs. However, the moment they reach the cove, the adult Death Song ambushes and traps the riders. Garff and the adult start bonding, but when they start roaring, the adult quickly hits the baby away. The riders realize that Garff has been singing all their songs, instead of the Death Song call. The Death Song attacks the riders, who start singing, and Garff imitates them. The adult looks at Garff and finally takes off with him right behind. Games ''Dragons: Rise of Berk Death Songs appeared in ''Dragons: Rise of Berk, but was dubbed as an Exclusive subspecies of the Slithersong. Garff also appeared in the game as a Unique dragon. ''School of Dragons Death Songs were also made available, along with the Slithersong too. Trivia *The Death Song is the fourth franchise dragon to have "Death" in its name, and the first dragon to have the word "Death" at the beginning of the name. **Other dragons with "Death" in their names are Red Death, Whispering Death, Screaming Death, Sweet Death. *This is the fourth dragon that appears to eat other dragons, the first being the Red Death, the second being the Scauldron, and the third being the Changewing. *This dragon was named by Tuffnut. However, Fishlegs wanted to call it the Songwing. **This was an internal joke from the producers as the Death Song was originally called Songwing, but they later renamed the species. **The Death Song is the second dragon named by Tuffnut. The first was the Screaming Death. Coincidentally enough, both species have the word "death" somewhere in their names. *The Death Song tends to aim at its victim's body, but spares the head. It is possible that the Death Song likes to eat its prey alive. *It seems very unlikely that a Death Song can eat a full grown Gronckle in minutes. It is possible that it heard the gang talking to each other and came back before it could eat it. *The amber of the Death Song was described as "golden liquid" in ''School of Dragons. *In School of Dragons, the Death Song is considered an invasive species in Berk. *A legend of the Death Song's origins is told by the Vikings of Berk. It is called The Dragon Valkyrie. *The Death Song is, so far, the only dragon that shoots amber. *It's strange how easily the Death Song defeated a Thunderdrum, since they were stated to be its main weaknesses **The Thunderdrum was also called the Death Song's natural enemy in ''School of Dragons *The Death Song is one of the few dragons that doesn't have forked tongue. **The others are the Flightmare, the Triple Stryke, the Woolly Howl, the Razorwhip, the Snow Wraith and the Snaptrapper. References External Links * * Site Navigation Category:Mystery class Category:Large Dragons Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Strong dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge dragons Category:Dragons Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:School of Dragons Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk Category:Dragons: Rise of Berk dragons Category:Franchise Dragons